


The Supermarket.

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic about Dan and Gavin grocery shopping <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Supermarket.

“What the hell’s a poptart?” Dan asked as they cruised up and down the grocery aisles of their local supermarket, a muffled but still audible  _ooOOO_  came from behind Dan as Gavin grabbed a bunch of pop tarts and dropped them into their cart.  Dan chuckled.

“Thanks for the answer Gav.”

“They’re like, little cakes that you put in your mouth for breakfast. You can warm them up in the toaster and everything,” Gavin was ecstatic, he was bouncing off the walls on a caffeine high while Dan wondered if he should buy any other sugary products, when Gavin heaved a full 12 pack of redbull onto the bottom of the shopping cart. Dan then left Gavin alone to go and buy shit they actually needed for around the house. When he was satisfied, he turned around to see Gavin clutching a giant Hershey’s bar.

“Can we-”

“No, those taste like candle wax”

“You don’t know that do you?”

“Then don’t buy the big one, I know we won’t liken it.”

“I’ll like it,” Gavin said in a childlike manner Dan rolled his eyes before grabbing the candy and putting it in with the rest of the things they had.

****  
  


————————————————————————-

“Oh my God this is bloody awful, why’d you let me buy this?” Gavin said, grimacing at the taste in his mouth. Dan was also making a face of disgust as he threw out his piece.

“This tastes like lost dreams and children’s souls.”

“We could make candles out of this Daniel.” Gavin said, his gag reflex was kicking in and he heaved into the trash can. Dan rolled his eyes and started to walk to the couch, grabbing his xbox controller. Suddenly the couch bounced as Gavin cannonballed into it, snuggling up to Dan’s chest and grabbing his own controler.

“Best out of 11 and the loser has to eat the rest of the Hershey’s bar?”

“You’re going down B,” Dan said with a grin.


End file.
